Desert Blossoms
by xXZombieKingXx
Summary: When Sakura is sent to help Gaara protect his village will she come home the same ninja? Or will something Bloom inside of her she can't resist?
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**A/N: **This Fic is dedicated to my GF she loves this couple. Please R&R if you enjoyed. No flames please.

The pink haired kunoichi stands and looks at her mentor. She was called to the hokage's tower suddenly this morning. "Um. Lady Tsunade, why am I here so early?" The women looks up at her pupil and smiles. "Because Sakura, I'm sending you on a mission as lead nin. I wanted to give you the details in private." Sakura nods slowly. "Um. Ok." Tsunade turns towards the window. "Suna has been attacked and the Kazekage has asked for Konoha's help. I've decided to send a small team of my finest to help out in the matter."

"Are you sure I'm fit for the job, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asks slowly.

"Yes very much so, Sakura, I believe you're perfect for this mission." Tsunade says with a smile

The girl is given more details about her upcoming mission then was dismissed. She quickly ran home and packed a small pack of items that she would need on the travel there. She then made her way to the village gates to meet her team. already at the gate is her old teacher, Hatake Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sensei? I didn't know you were coming." The white-haired nin looks up from his book.

"oh. Well that's because I was late addition. Tsunade thinks I can help with my black ops experience." He says crinkling his eyes.

"oh ok. Who else is on this mission?" She asks looking around.

A group of three nins walk up. "Sorry we're late, Ino didn't know what she was going to bring with her." Sakura turns to see cell 10 standing behind her. "Master Kakashi, are you standing in for Master Asuma on this mission?" Choji asks. The copy nin nods. "Yes I was informed that he is ill so I offered to stand in." Sakura watches then clears her throat. "Well I think we should go if we want to make it on time."

The nins make great time making it in just a few days. They stop at the gates. "We are the nins here to assist Suna in its time of need. Please let us pass." Sakura says with a smile. The guards nod and open the gates. The group walks past. They are then escorted to the Kazekage's tower and into his office.

The red-haired man sitting in a high back chair is turned away from them. "So this is the group Tsunade sent me. Good." Sakura's eyes widen she knows that voice. "Gaara, is that you?" She says as the others stop moving and look towards the man. He turns his chair around and smiles. "Yes it is."

"Congrats on making kage." Kakashi says and bows.

Sakura looks confused. Then bows as well. "Ok so the four of you will be helping my men protect the village and you, Sakura, will be at my side untill this threat is disposed of." Everyone nods. "The four of you are dismissed. I will have someone show you to your living quarters they will meet you outside."

The others turn and leave. Gaara motions to a chair. "You can sit there if you would like, Sakura." Sakura sits. "So you're the new Kazekage that's great, Gaara." He smiles. "Yes. Well not untill I prove I can protect the village. Tsunade said you were her top med nin. I guess I could use all the help I can get. Well you are probably tired. Let me show you to your room. It's right next to mine."

Sakura stands and follows Gaara to her room. She nods and smiles as he opens the door to the small room. "Its got a bathroom there." He points to a door. "Please meet shortly after sunrise. So we can visit the sick. Good night, Sakura." The door closes and he is gone. _Wow he looks good. better now than before_


	2. Day One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Sakura wakes early and dresses quickly. She then sits on her bed and opens a small book. She grabs a pen and starts writing in it.

_Day One ,_  
_Today I start working for Gaara. I don't know why Lady Tsunade didn't tell me Gaara was the Kazekage. Oh well, she probably has her reasons. I wonder how much I'll see the others while I'm on this mission? Gaara should be here anytime now better be ready. I'll finish my entry after today is over._

As Sakura closes the book there's a knock at her door. She gets up and opens it. Gaara is standing in the door way. "Morning Sakura. I hope you slept well. We've got a busy day ahead of us." Gaara smiles at her as she walks out and closes the door behind her. Sakura nods. "I slept well enough. Where are going first?"

Gaara starts for the stairs. "Well, Sakura, I was hoping that you would aid me with a few wounded men. None of my medics can seem to find out whats still causing them so much pain." Sakura nods as she follows Gaara down the stairs and to the front door of the tower.

outside its bright and hot, but there's a slight breeze blowing. Sakura looks around and sees a few demolished buildings scattered around the village. "wow your village has taken a lot of damage hasn't it, Gaara?" Gaara nods. "yes and I still don't know who is doing it." he sighs. " I haven't even been kage that long and we are already under attack. this doesn't look good to the elders. I need to fix this and soon."

Sakura feels a little pain for the red-haired leader. _It really must be hard to be a new leader and have to make discions and to be young while doing it. I feel kind of bad. _

At the hospital Sakura stands next to a patient. Chakra flows around her hands while she hovers them over his body. He groans in pain. Sakura grumbles. "I've looked at every injured nin and they should all be fine. I don't understand why they are still in so much pain." Gaara lowers his head in disappointment. "Its fine, Sakura, lets just move on to our next task for today. After that we will take a break." Gaara turns and leaves the hospital. Sakura quickly follows.

After Gaara holds a meeting with the village explaining the reason behind the new nins and his solution to find the culprit, he and Sakura head back to the kage tower for lunch. "I'm sorry Gaara that I couldn't help your men get better." Gaara nods. "I understand Sakura you did your best. We will figure this out eventually." he sighs and looks down at his plate.

"Gaara, can i ask you a question?" Sakura says quietly.

"Technically that is a question, Sakura, but yes go a head and ask away. What's on your mind?" Gaara chuckles.

Sakura looks up at him. "do you have an idea on who is attacking the village here? You don't think it's Sasu..." Gaara stops her sentence. "It is not the Uchiha. We are sure of that and before you ask, no we don't have any information on him. Sorry." Sakura nods slowly then looks at her food. "About your actual question we think it is a rogue ninja. One of our own. Who exactly we are not sure." Sakura nods again. "You said I could ask anything right?" Gaara nods "I did." Sakura looks back up at him. "Ok well then how did you become Kazekage?"

Gaara sighs. "My father was Kazekage. I am basically following in his legacy." Sakura looks at him, her eyes wide. "Oh." Gaara looks Sakura up and down "You didn't bring many clothes with you. I'll have one of our women help you pick clothes at one of the village shops. Ok." Sakura nods.

_Well the day is now over, I'm back in room, the sun is setting. Everyone here is very friendly. I'm concerned about the village. Gaara is very upset about the attacks. He seems a lot nicer then he used to be. Well I'm gonna end my log here. I'm tired. Good night._

**A/N: **Here is chapter 2. Hope everyone enjoys it. As Always R&R please. And no flames.


End file.
